


Return to SilentTown

by OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink



Series: SilentTown [2]
Category: LazyTown, Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink
Summary: LazyTown is still a nightmare, and at some point the dreamer must awaken.





	Return to SilentTown

Sportacus was wearing a heavy jacket, something Stephanie had never seen him in before; a long blue scarf was looped around his neck, hiding the lower part of his face. The weather hadn’t seemed very cold and she’d never spotted frost, but maybe the time in his world had left him unaccustomed to autumn.

She’d been standing in this particular shadow for so long that a thin layer of ash had formed on top of her skin. Had it been three days or four? It didn’t matter. This was one of the unasked for games of hide and seek she shared with him, and the goal was to see how long it would take for him to start looking for her. An almost indiscernible plume of smoke exited between her lips as she exhaled. The brick of the building beside her was only centimeters away and because it had been so long since she’d felt anything, the cold radiating off the red brick went unnoticed.

She’d eaten part of her own tongue—the left side—in her patience for him. The blood in her mouth was now thick and coagulated, a cluster of clots the size of peas and lentils. Scenting the air, she could almost differentiate him from the town.

Sportacus moved slowly, peering down alleyways and into the dark entrances of abandoned buildings. On occasion he would brush ash off a sign or a window, pausing to read what had been left behind.

She hadn’t blinked so far and a late fly crawled slowly against her cheek—she could feel its wings pulsing softly as it tasted the upward curving gash that extended her lips unnaturally. Briefly, she wondered if the fly was disappointed that she was not one of the many rotting things that still lived in the town. The fly left abruptly as her head turned slightly to continue tracking Sportacus and a dusting of ash landed on the insect’s delicate wings.

As he moved further down the street, still searching for her, Stephanie stepped out of the shadow and smiled, following after him silently.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's back.


End file.
